Mackenzie Hollister
MacKenzie Hollister is the main antagonist. She is the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School, the leader of the CCP's (Cute, Cool & Popular) clique and the enemy of Nikki Maxwell. She is considered to be a stereotypical mean, sinister and vile girl. Nikki calls her "a pit bull in glittery eye shadow and Jimmy Choo flip-flops", along with various other insults, both in her diary and reality. She formerly attended North Hampton Hills International Academy, before moving back to her former school. Reasons being that MacKenzie was told to be bullied the second day at her new school. She was considered a dork by her esteemed classmates over video. Though she actually made herself bullied after posting a video of her having a breakdown due to a bug in her hair. Description Appearance Mackenzie has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wears ridiculously expensive designer outfits and spends up to $600 on one blouse, carries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss (especially Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist and Ready for Revenge Red). She puts on multiple layers of lip gloss and shops at expensive stores at the mall. MacKenzie usually wears has her hair down, or in a curly ponytail. It is said that she wears blonde hair extensions and sometimes gets spray-on tans, which she calls her "flawless complexion". She is known for sashaying (walking in a strut-like yet casual way, which annoys Nikki). She is a deceitful and manipulative person. Personality MacKenzie is a wealthy, bratty, spoiled, vain and self-centered, but may possibly has good qualities too.. She is very competitive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruin her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on that MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors that she even steals Nikki's lunch (as seen in the picture below). In the first book, MacKenzie used her lip gloss (Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist) to write the words "Bug Girl" on Nikki's locker door, which made Nikki become extremely upset. Later on, however, Nikki recovered, and when she was seemingly going to confront MacKenzie, she stated, "A lot of people use Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist, you know." Nikki never actually said anything to her, but she had figured out a long time ago that the "Bug Girl" commentator was MacKenzie. In addition to being mean, self-centered, and bratty, MacKenzie has a "heart of stone" and such an evil mind that she tried to steal twice according to Nikki's blogs. She accused Zoey of being a thief here and tried to steal someone's lost wallet here. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dork Diaries characters